Twas the Day I was Sinking into Darkness
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: This is finally a one shot and it contains what I like to do. DenAsia is a woman who has thoughts and when people see her creativity they praise her. She has made her dream come true in the WWE. As we all know there will be haters who love to put their two cents in. Will she care? I do not own any WWE Characters and this is for entertainment purposes only!


**NOTE: A friendly reminder, I DO NOT own any of the WWE Characters nor any musical lyrics I place in this story. They are ONLY placed here for entertainment purposes. I ONLY own my characters and story plot.**

**Just want to apologize to my followers I hate to bring drama into this but its getting very annoying.**

**I know there are haters out there, we all deal with them. Unfortunately I deal with them daily. Now for those stalkers who apparently like to literally stalk my page to see what I update. I welcome it and I appreciate criticism. So if you're here just to cause drama, attacking me or my loved ones. You are so damn lucky you're NOT in front of me. Call me what you want, say what you want about me but one thing is for sure. I am all those things and I will show you EXACTLY how screwed up I can be. If you don't like what I write, then simple don't read it idiot. Take me off your Favorite Author's page. Hide behind your picture, you write no stories, or anything just stalk people because you have no life. Off with you and go do something better with your life.**

**Finally I did it. A one shot, Yay! LOL**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Den finally made her dream come true working in the creative department of the biggest wrestling entertainment business. The World Wrestling Entertainment.

It took her a very long time to get here and she was in her thirty's.

No she didn't have a college degree in writing, but what she did have was a very creative imagination. Sitting down writing away in her personal spiral tablet some people might call them diaries but it was hers either way. Recalling how all this started.

When she went to Florida one day, she stopped by the Performance Center, and it blew her mind away.

Seeing all the future champions train in the torturous squared circle.

Den sat down just watching them for a while and pulled out her tablet where she would write her thoughts, poems and just other things.

As she started to just jot down ideas for a new fan fiction she enjoyed torturing her readers. The ideas were flowing faster that a broken dam. Well, she thanked her current location. She did smirk seeing, the awkward positions these wrestlers were putting themselves in. She would hear the weights as the metal hit metal. The grunts from male wrestlers pumping all that iron. Hearing the slamming of bodies when they hit the mat. Again writing as fast as she could based on what her senses were giving her. Believe it or not she would write down the best she could to describe the aroma in the place as well.

Seeing someone walking up to her from the left side of her peripheral vision, she kept writing. As soon as they stopped and sat literally next to her, she slowly started to close her tablet when she heard this familiar voice.

"Please continue don't let me stop your ideas darling.. But I couldn't help notice it said Fan Fiction on top.. Really? Fan Fiction?"

Den looked at him, "And what is wrong with it? Choose your words carefully Mr. American Dream.. Or I'll write one about you"

Virgil Runnels aka Dusty Rhodes, started laughing up a storm, "Child you are worse than a hornets nest.."

Giggling, Den again made another comment, "Well my mouth is not a bakery.. I never sugar coat anything.. I speak my mind.."

"Fair enough, but darling call me Dusty", Mr. Runnels stated reaching for her tablet, "May I read what you have?"

Den looked at her tablet, biting her lower lip, took a deep breath handing it to him.

"I actually have some poems in there too.. Just the majority are FanFic idea's and since I'm in the neighborhood vacationing.. I thought I'd stop by and see this place myself. Although one young lady was giving me hell just to walk in here.."

"I'm sorry about that darlin.. She does that to everyone.. She's just doing her job.."

Den nods in agreement.

"Oh by the way my name is DenAsia but you can call me Den", reaching for his hand and using her power hand grip.

"Nice grip", Dusty chuckles.

Again she nods. She patiently waits as he looks quickly through her notes. She gets nervous. He is the creative director of NXT.

He looks at the latest poem she wrote, "Sinking in Darkness"

'Oh shit, I know I'm getting a lecture on that one', Den leans forward.

She can't help but starting to bite on her nails, well what little nails she has anyway.

He reads this poem outloud.

_**"Sinking in Darkness"**_

**I look in the mirror I see shattered glass**

**So selfish it has broken to pieces**

**It holds the key to ending the pain**

**The warrior in my spirit laughs at its presence**

**Shoving it out the door**

**Watching in Awe, how the door slams shut**

**The locks flip on their own.**

**Some how ending up seeing myself fall deeper into darkness**

**Loving the feeling of loosing my breathe**

**The ability of breathing being taken away**

**The life that pumps through my heart on its edge**

**Floating more and more through the depths of darkness**

**I have no options to take me from this place because I choose to be here.**

**This is my destiny to be where its dark and cold for the world have made me this way.**

**The tragedies that lurk my memories**

**Laughing in my mind reminding me constantly how they took from me**

**The little voices tempting me once more that I have fought so long to ignore**

**Rather than give in to temptation, I sink further**

**The only ray of light is slowly fading at its time in my life is being taken as well**

**I see a hand reach for me, smile at me, even say they love me**

**But how do I accept that**

**They are sincere**

**I want it but I don't want to destroy it**

**All the good in my life I have fucked up..**

**Only darkness has brought me peace**

**But this new light in my life still lingers there waiting for me**

**Only time will tell if this light becomes corrupted**

**That will be the last thing on my mind**

**This light is so beautiful to my soul and actually makes me feel free**

**I can feel its warmth**

**This warmth has broken some chambers in this tormented soul**

**The soul who has vowed NOT to TRY**

**And yet I talk to this light and tell it to TRY**

**Darkness is where I choose to stay**

**Because this light has followed me**

**And I pray nothing blocks my path and also takes it away**

**…**

**7-11-14**

**Den aka DaShadowAngel (for a reason)"**

"Darlin' why did you write this one and it was only yesterday?"

Den looked at him fighting the tears creeping in the back of her mind.

"I write things depending on my mood and yesterday was sort of shitty... Uh.. Sorry, pardon my french.. and even like that there are some haters who have no life and want to tell me where to put my stuff example I have a small section where I post all my poems in one story..and it seems I have a stalker who likes to tell me where to put it.. I could careless.. it just gets annoying.. this busy body has nothing to do but bother me.. So I must be the most important thing in this person's life to them to follow me around to see what the hell I'm doing.."

Dusty waves it off, "You know these poems and ideas are pretty damn good, have you ever thought about publishing these or working in a creative type atmosphere? And for that busy body.. Underachievers will always find something negative to say about people who are doing something with their lives.. Just ignore and move forward."

"Oh I do and in all honesty Dusty.. I have sacrificed so much for the love of family or in my case my mother.. She needs me and this redneck woman was raised to take care of their own.. I refuse to put her in any type of adult daycare or nursing type of atmosphere when she has me... Yes I wanted to be a wrestler straight out of high school, but that was my first goal to be the first from my mom and dad to graduate with a diploma. Even despite all the obstacles that have occurred in my life, I keep dusting off.. I know with all my injuries and age.. I can't be a wrestler no more.. or even if I can.. who would take care of my mom.. But never thought of creative writing.. I don't have a degree or anything of the sorts or even to write a story line.. but ideas, I can create a hurricane and anticipate the outcome prior to the ending as the sky clears.."

Dusty nods, giving Den her tablet back, stands up reaching for her hand.

Confused Den gives her hand. He walks her to his office and she sees all these familiar faces from when she was growing up. She almost started to freak out.

...

Being snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered how she started her job.

Another familiar voice spoke to her, while he pushes her shoulder sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Just remembering how time has flown.. How I got started, my poems and such.. And was just taking a little break before I torment you with more creative ideas.."

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose whined. "Ugh please don't make me kiss anyone.."

Giggling Den, looked at all three former members of The Shield, "Damn Roman, you said he would like the idea to kiss me"

Seth busted out laughing, shaking his head as he walked off.

"See ya Den and please torture him and not me anymore"

"But Seth, I like to see Dean chase your ass all over the place then beat the hell out of you.."

"NOOO Stop"

"Nope", Den yelled back then looking at Dean.

"Wait you want me to kiss you?"

Den couldn't help but look at his expression.

"Darling you don't need a script for that C'mere"

Dean leaned over started flicking his tongue.

"Eww get away from me you dork..", then she whispered, "That's not where I want it.."

Both Roman and Den busted out laughing seeing Dean bug eyed and jaw on the floor.

"I swear you guys are a bad influence on me.. I'm out of here.. Are we still on for that drink tonight?"

Roman still laughing nods.

"Cool, See ya .. Dean sweetie.. get ready for your promo.. I'm out", Den walks away still laughing shaking her head, clipboard and personal tablet in hand.

The next time she will see him is when he does his promo.

Den really loves her job and the crazy friends she has, even the lunatic known as Dean Ambrose.

Her life is good and she will not worry about the petty little people who constantly stalk her with negativity, telling her what she can and can not do. Its her life and her thoughts and this is what she lives by. She is DenAsia and no one will tell her different.

**...**

**Well I think I finally created a one shot.. LOL**

**I love you guys and here is another thought.. **

**I know when "GOD" said 'love thy neighbor' I think he/she will make the exception for those who are a constant pain in my culo. LOL **

**Love my followers, Muah!**

**Den**


End file.
